


Georgian Girl

by aoifedevereux



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: Alison Dilaurentis - Freeform, Cute, Emily x Alison, Emison - Freeform, Ezria, F/F, F/M, Gay, Haleb, OITNB - Freeform, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, PLL, PLL Family, Romance, Rosewood, Spoby, The 100 - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, netflix, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifedevereux/pseuds/aoifedevereux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Fields has lived in Rosewood her whole life, it's her senior year and her whole life is boring. Can Alison Dilaurentis, the new girl from Georgia, change that? || Emison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a new story about Emison, I'm gonna start it from Emily's point of view.. That could change over time... Oh and it could turn M Rated throughout the story.**

**Enjoy it. Leave a review please.**

 

* * *

...

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. Great, just great. It's my first day of Senior Year and I'm already off to a bad start. School started at 8:15am and it was already 7:35am.

I jumped out of bed, headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't have time to shower. I threw on a pair of shorts, a tank top and my Rosewood Sharks hoodie. Which Hanna hates, but I wear it to annoy her. Then I slipped on a pair of converse.

I grabbed my car keys off my dresser and headed downstairs, I yelled goodbye to my mother and got into my car. By now it was 7:50am.

It only takes me five minutes to actually reach school and I pass the Brew on the way anyway, so I stopped off there and bought a coffee. 

Once I reached the school, I parked my car and raced up the steps. I only had fifteen minutes to get my locker and schedule for the new year, so I was practically running around the corridors.

Once I was at my locker, Hanna and Aria seen me and walked over, I could see Hanna's eyes widen in disbelief as she seen my outfit. But I honestly don't care, it doesn't matter what people think of me anymore.

"What the fuck are you wearing? Have you any idea how bad that hoodie looks?" screamed Hanna, stealing looks from people nearby.

"I'm not exactly the fashion type, Hanna. You know that," I replied with a smirk.

"Obviously not, I'm the fashionable one in this group," replied Hanna, who was now leaning against my locker.

"Speaking of the group, where's Spencer?" I said, after I just noticed the tall brunette was missing.

"Ugh, she had to show some new girl around. Because she lives beside her or something," said Aria, who was rolling her eyes.

Now I was interested, Rosewood never really got 'new' residents. So who might this new girl be?

I had only come out as gay last year and everyone accepted it - eventuslly. My mom took a bit longer than the rest but eventually she wasn't completely against it. Not many other girls in our school had admitted that they were gay so I hadn't had any girlfriends yet... 

"Oh," I replied, because it was the only thing I could respond with after I was caught up in my own thoughts.

"Come on, we better get to class," said Aria, who was now tugging Hanna in the direction of their class. "We wanna be early on the first day. Want us to walk you Em?" asked Aria after several seconds.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm in the other direction anyway," I replied. So we said our goodbyes and I headed to my first class.

...

"Emily, you're five minutes early?" asked Mrs Smith as I walked into an empty classroom.

"Yeah, my friends were leaving early for their classes, so I figured I would too. Do you want help setting things up?" I asked, trying to sound  as polite as possible.

"That'd be great. Could you get the books out of my cabinet in the extra-room beside us?" she said, pointing to the door that led to another small room.

I walked in and opened the cabinet and took half of the books and placed them on the desks, then I went back and attempted to grab the rest but I tripped and let most of them fall on the floor.

I thanked God that no one had seen me, since the bell wasn't due to ring for another two minutes.

"You okay there?" asked someone, someone that wasn't Mrs Smith. I cursed under my breath.

I looked up to see an unfamiliar  blonde, she had eyes the colour of a summer sky and long blonde hair that fell in ringlets past her shoulders. Her petite nose was the perfect size for her heart-shaped face. Her azure dress — with the empire waist and long, tight sleeves — sported tiny pearl buttons down the bodice. Ivory lace peeked out of the hem in front. She had perfectly smooth, pale skin and was smaller than me, but yet not _that_ small.

This must be the new girl, but now she was smirking at me, as if she was trying not to laugh at me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, thanks." I stuttered like an idiot. God Emily, get a grip.

The blonde didn't even respond, instead she just raised an eyebrow and went back into the class smirking to herself. The class was now filling up with people.

I got up off the floor immediately, trying not to think about how this girl didn't even offer any help. She had to be new because I definitely would of remembered her if she was in this school.

I gathered the books together and raced back into the classroom and placed the books on the rest of the desks. The classroom was now mostly full and there were very few seats left for me to sit in.

By the time I handed out all the books, there was only one seat left, of course it would be in front of the new blonde. Just my fucking luck. 

I sat down casually, avoiding eye-contact with this girl. I couldn't feel comfortable with her eyes staring at my back.

The teacher began calling the roll and I decided to listen out for _her_ name. The first few names were familiar but then...

"Alison Dilaurentis?" 

"Here," I heard her speak from behind me. 

Alison. Alison Dilaurentis. What a cool name, it was quite unforgettable, really.

I thought the teacher would just move on in the roll, but instead she piped her head up and looked down at 'Alison'.

"Alison, I believe your new? Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" asked Mrs Smith, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Hm? Oh right, let me think, I'm from Georgia," she answered casually. Clearly not intending on elaborating. 

"What brings you to Rosewood?" asked Mrs Smith, trying to get at least one more detail about the girl.

"Well, if you must know, my mother thinks my behaviour will improve," replied Alison, I could hear the smirk in her voice. 

"Oh, very well," replied Mrs Smith and she continued with the roll.

...

After what seemed like hours, the class finally ended. I was the first to leave the classroom, I couldn't face Alison. I had been completely humiliated in front of her and made a terrible first impression.

I went to my next couple of classes and thank God she wasn't in them. Soon enough, it was lunch-time and I met up with the girls at our usual table.

As I approached the table, I heard Spencer giving out about, I presumed, Alison.

"She's so rude, she just acted like she didn't need any help, _at all_ ," she said with annoyance in her voice.

"Hey guys," I said kindly. "Who are we talking about?" I finished, while sitting down beside Hanna at the lunch table.

"Alison Dilaurentis- the new girl," said Spencer slowly, with hatred in her voice.

"Yeah, I have been lucky enough to meet her," I replied sarcastically.

I glanced around to see if Alison had anyone to sit with, I wondered if she was on her own. But I seen her sitting with the most popular kids in school, of course she would fit in right away.

Alison glanced in my direction and caught me staring at her, even though she was quite far away, I could still see her smirk forming and I had to blink twice when she winked at me, trying to see if I was hallucinating. But I wasn't. She winked at me.

My mouth dropped, I tried to look away but I couldn't. My heart stared to pound intensely and my eyes began to widen. But my trance was broken when Alison looked away, thank God.

...

Soon it was my last class of the day and I'd been lucky enough that Alison wasn't in any other of my classes today so I hoped that she wouldn't  be in this one.

I walked tentatively into the classroom, I had English with Mr Fitz. I had arrived earlier than other students because I had my last class near this classroom.

When I walked in I sat down in the back row, seconds after, Alison walked in. I began to hold my breath so I didn't say or do anything stupid.

She had her signature smirk on her face and began walking towards me. I felt my pulse begin to rise, I felt my neck begin to heat up and my cheeks begin to flush.

"My new friends loved hearing about your little encounter," she said, sitting down in the seat beside me.

I looked away from the blonde and out the window of the room for a few seconds before plucking up the courage to speak,

"You told them?" I asked, clearly sounding annoyed.

Alison let out a quiet laugh, she was still looking at me and I thought she wouldn't speak but then she did,

"Nah, it can be our little secret," she said simply, winking at me.

I swallowed hard, trying not to smile or stare too intensely at her. I couldn't even tear my eyes away from her, she was too fascinating.

But then a young man entered the class and began writing on the board, he wore a white shirt, black tie and a grey waistcoat. He was quite handsome, if you were in-to boys, that is.

"Hello class, I'm Mr Fitz and I'll be your English teacher for this year," he said sweetly, scanning the room for any sniggering but every boy seemed to be half asleep and every girl seemed to be mesmerised by the young teacher.

I looked at Alison, expecting her to be drooling. But she was scribbling something on her notebook and had her hand underneath her chin, clearly bored.

"I would now ask that you all take out your copy of 'Great Expectations' as we are going to begin reading It today as our first assignment."

While the whole class took out the book and began reading, I couldn't help steal a glance at Alison every one in a while. I noticed how she wasn't even looking at the book, instead she was simply staring into the distance.

Then, in a split-second, she turned her head and noticed me staring at her. Me being me, I couldn't tear my eyes away, so I just kept staring, like an idiot.

She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, she was probably confused as to why the hell I was constantly staring at her. Then she just smirked at me and returned to the book.

I decided I wouldn't look to my left anymore, I couldn't get distracted by her anymore. Tomorrow I would sit beside Hanna, Spencer and Aria, who were all in this class too but they arrived late so I couldn't sit beside them.

Mr Fitz began talking about Dickins and how his writing style is magnificent and blah blah blah. I decided I couldn't listen anymore.

I had swim practice after school today and I had to focus on that, this year was a big year for me as I had to impress coaches from Damby if I wanted to get a scolairship.

I was immediately snapped right out of my thoughts when Mr Fitz began talking.

"Alison, would you care to explain why you haven't begun reading the book yet?" he asked calmly, not exactly giving out, but not happy either.

"Already read it," she answered simply, not even looking up.

"But I'm asking you to re-read it," replied Mr Fitz.

"Yeah sorry, I don't read books twice, it's just a thing," replied Alison cheekily, now looking right into Mr Fitz's eyes.

"Well then you can help me tidy up after school today, it'll be like a detention except you won't be allowed to do your homework," he replied.

"Sure thing," she answered. I was taken aback by her cheeky side, it was quite amusing but it was also worrying, I didn't know who this girl was or what she was capable of. So why was I beginning to feel intrigued by her?

...

After swim practice I walked to the car-park, it was basically empty apart from a few cars here and there. I was just unlocking my car when I heard the _click-clock_ of heeled shoes walking down the steps of the school. I looked up, only remembering that Alison was on detention and was leaving school late today.

She looked cute, I'll admit it. Her dress and heeled boots were perfect and her hair was to-die-for. She began walking in my direction, texting on her phone, not seeing me.

I had wet hair, I had just changed into all my Sharks gear and was set on going home and not having to worry about meeting anyone because no one would be at school at this time. But of course, I was wrong.

I attempted to start my car, but instead, it wouldn't start. My new BMW, which my father kindly bought for me, would not start. I banged my head softly on the steering wheel and mumbled ' _fuck_ ' because I knew Alison had heard or seen me by now.

"Woah, three times running into me in one day, aren't you lucky," said Alison sarcastically, or at least I think it was meant to be sarcastic.

"I, uhm, I guess," I stuttered, trying my best not to mumblue but failing miserably.

"You swim?" she asked, her eyes on my Sharks clothing.

"Yeah," I replied, leaving out the fact that I was the captain and the team anchor, I also broke all the school records.

"So, by the sound of it, your car isn't starting?" she asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Nope," I replied simply, cursing at myself for being so socially awkward.

"I've got jumper cables in my car if you want me to help?" she suggested quickly, actually being nice for once.

"I don't want to waste any more of your time, you already had a detention," I said as kindly as possible.

"I'd rather be anywhere but at home, trust me," replied Alison, her eyes now gazing off into the distance.

"Well if you insist, that'd be great," I replied, finally being able to form a sentence.

"I'll just park my car next to yours," said Alison, who was now walking towards her car and driving to the parking spot beside my car.

She had a new Audi model and I couldn't help but stare at it, it must have been a lot of money. Then Alison opened the boot of her car and took the jumper-cables out. I stood up and walked to the front of my car to open the bonnet. 

She attached the cables to her engine and began to do the same to mine, maybe I'd gotten Alison wrong. Maybe she wasn't just your normal ' _girly-girl_ '. Maybe she had another side to her.

"Y'know, I never actually caught your name," said Alison after a minute.

"Oh," I said suddenly, but then I realised that she was practically asking me what my name was, so I  spoke again before she realised how socially handicapped I was. "Emily. Emily Fields," I said and then I mentally slapped myself for saying my name like I was James Bond, or something. 

"Alison Dilaurentis," she replied.

"I know," I said but then I decided to speak again before she'd think I was stalking her. "I heard Mrs Smith earlier," I finished, trying not to sound too nervous. That's how Alison made me feel, nervous and awkward.

"Oh right, well then _Emily_ , would you mind taking this cable right here and holding it down for a sec?" asked Alison, motioning her head to the cable.

I immediately obeyed but the second I had done so, I realised that I had to lean on Alison in order to hold the cables. I almost let go of the cable because I felt awkward having to lean on her.

I was sure she could feel my heart racing against her body. I could feel the warmth of her body radiating onto mine. I could smell the scent of her perfume or her vanilla scent or her shampoo. I could feel how perfect our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Now, check if the car will start," said Alison calmly.

I let go of the cable and got back into my car, I knew my face was bright red from the contact of Alison but I just hoped she didn't notice.

The car started immediately and I thanked God, because I couldn't lean on her again. It would have killed me to have to lean in on her again, I would have died and went to heaven after he way she smelt and the way her hair looked extremely soft to touch.

"Uhm, thanks again," I said awkwardly, as I began to change the gears of the car and put on my sunglasses.

"No problem," she replied. As she got into her car, I drove away and went home.

My mom knew I had practice so she was expecting my late arrival, my dad was home too and it always lifted my mood when he was home.

But my mood was already lifted today after I'd met Alison Dilaurentis. There was something different about her. Did I have a crush on her? No. No way. Never.

Alison is straight and I guess I'll have to except that, because pretty and popular girls are always straight. 

All I know is, I actually _want_ to go to school, which hasn't happened in a very long time. All I took was for one beautiful girl to move to Rosewood and find her on the floor along side fifteen other books. Classy Emily, really fucking classy. 

...

 

* * *

**So that's chapter one, which I hope you liked. I'll try update soon... Please leave a review or a suggestion on characters to introduce or maybe even leave ideas on what to do next! Thanks.**


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily continues to crush on Alison, will the blonde notice? Even worse, will she be at the party that Emily agreed to go to?

**Chapter 2 - Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**...**

**English class is horrible**. Well, not horrible, exactly. It's pretty amazing. But I can't concentrate one bit. My eyes always find a way to wander over Alison, sometimes they linger longer than they should. But I can't help it.

History class isn't as bad, even though it was the class that Alison seen me on the floor after falling. At least in that class Alison sits behind me, so I can actually pay attention. But I can't help the way my heart races throughout the whole class because I know she's behind me. I can't help the way I blush and feel my body heat up. It just happens.

Anyway, today was the fourth day of the week, otherwise called Thursday. I had been lucky enough to only find myself in two classes with Alison, so far. But today that changed.

The class after lunch was P.E., which I was looking forward to because I love sports, obviously. But it was all going well until, well, I realised Alison was in my class.

We were all getting changed into our gear in the locker rooms - which I usually take the longest to do and then everyone started to leave individually because they were finished changing. Soon, I thought it was just me.

I was just about to head out to the Sports Hall because I was finally finished changing, when I heard someone laughing. I decided to investigate, so I walked over to the sound and there she was - Alison Dilaurentis. But she was on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah! I gotta go. Talk later CeCe. Yeah, I love you too, bye," she said smoothly.

"Why are you still here!?" I asked, in an alarmed voice.

"Why are you?" she responded, with a raised eyebrow plastered on her face.

"Well, I, uhm, take long to change," I said truthfully, but with a stutter.

Alison just raised an eyebrow, instead of speaking, she just stood up and asked if I was coming, so I quickly walked out the door with the small blonde.

Performing in P.E. was quite impossible, seeing as Alison was in my class and I couldn't take my eyes off her in her shorts. I was completely in a trance for most of the class, causing the teacher to shout at me several times.

After the class, we all returned to the locker room to change back into our clothes. I was just going to leave, but Paige McCullers walked up to me. She was my French partner and we had an assignment due on Monday.

"Hey Emily, so uhm, I know you've probably forgotten but-" she began, but I quickly cut her off.

"The project, I haven't forgotten," I replied nicely.

"Cool, well I was going to ask, since we're partners, if I could get your number? So I can ask, uhm, questions and stuff," she asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure," I said, handing her my phone to type her number into - which she did quickly. So I sent her a message and she saved my number too.

"See you in French," she said sweetly.

"See you," I replied.

I walked out of the locker room and began walking down the corridor, when I heard a smirk come from behind me. I wasn't going to turn around, but then I realised it could be Alison. So I did turn around and sure enough, it was her.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously. I stopped walking so I'd be beside Alison.

"I'm not sure you wanna know," she said placidly.

"What is it?" I asked timidly, hoping she wouldn't hear my heartbeat racing like a greyhound.

"That girl, was like, clearly hitting on you. Completely obvious. I mean, who uses the 'partners' excuse nowadays. She is obviously gay," replied Alison, who had stopped walking as well.

I thought about her comment for a few seconds, maybe she didn't know I was gay. So I decided now was a better time than ever, I'd have to tell her eventually.

"Well, uhm, actually... I-I'm gay. And well, if you have a problem with that, then sorry but I don't care," I said quickly, not realising the words were coming out of my mouth. I felt my eyes widening as I said it and my jaw-dropping. Wow, why I am so fucking retarded, I thought.

"Oh," was all she replied. Her facial expression was hard to read.

I didn't reply, I couldn't. I was afraid I'd snap at her again. I bit my lip to stop the words from coming out.

"And I didn't say I had a problem," said Alison after a while.

"Sorry," I said after a minute. The guilt was drowning me.

"My fault. I, uhm, gotta go," replied Alison, her voice weak and cracked at the end.

I wanted to stop her from walking away. I wanted to hold her back by the wrist. Tell her that I only snapped at her because she was straight and I was gay. Because she'd never like me that way.

But I didn't.

I watched her walk away. She walked to her next class and I wasn't in any of her classes today. Great. I wouldn't see her until tomorrow...

**...**

I got up at 6:00am on Friday morning. I couldn't sleep, at all. I decided to just get dressed and go to The Brew to meet Hanna at 7:00am. (She was unusually organised in the morning time. Hanna usually got up at 4:00am JUST to pick out an outfit.)

So, once I met Hanna, we sat down to have a coffee. Not many people were in the Brew this early, but there were still a few people getting take-away coffees and breakfast. We had been chatting there for quite a while, then Hanna sat up straight and began taking seriously.

"So anyway, I had an amazing night with Caleb. And Em, guess what!?" exclaimed Hanna, becoming very excited, even for her standards.

"What?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity.

"I lost my V-Card," whispered Hanna so low, that almost I couldn't hear her.

My eyes widened and I began to laugh quietly. Caleb Rivers, who had been Hanna's boyfriend all of what - 3 weeks? Had already taken her virginity. Classy Hanna, real classy.

But, of course, I would never say this to her. So I gave her a small smile and said, "that's great Han!"

Before Hanna could respond, my phone beeped. I looked down, it was Paige.

Paige : Look to your right ;)

I looked up, there she stood. Maybe Alison was right, maybe Paige was gay, but she hadn't come out yet? I didn't like Paige that way... God no.

"Hey," I said quickly, trying to hide my uncomfortableness. A girl had never actually liked me before... What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to act?

"Why are you here so early?" asked Paige, now walking over after collecting her coffee from the girl at the counter.

"I couldn't sleep," I responded, a bit too honestly maybe.

"Up all night doing French?" said Paige sarcastically, winking at me.

"Uh, something like that," I replied, clearing my throat.

There was an awkward silence for several minutes after that, as Hanna rapped her foot of the floor impatiently, I wondered how long she'd stay quiet. Not very long:

"Not to sound rude, but what do you want? Because we were in the middle of something here," said Hanna rudely.

"Hanna!" I squealed, trying not to raise any attention.

Paige raised her eyebrows a bit before she smiled at me and just said,

"It's okay, I'll see you at school," as she slowly walked out of the shop, smiling at me again before she left.

"Was she like, flirting with you?" asked Hanna, the second Paige left.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

"She was totally flirting with you," said Hanna, raising her voice a bit.

"Come on, it's almost 7:55am. We should probably leave for school," I suggested. But I really only wanted to go to see Alison.

**...**

Once we reunited with Spencer and Aria, we walked to our lockers. Alison's locker is, like, 14 down from mine - not that I've been counting...

Once I reached my locker, I noticed Alison was at her's, but not alone. She was with another blonde girl that looked uncannily similar to her.

The mystery blonde girl was talking excitedly;

"Please Ali, you have to come," pleaded the blonde.

"I'm not going to a stupid party, who's party is it anyway?" replied Alison.

"Noel-fricking-Kahn. Don't you remember we met him back at you uncle's beach house?" replied the blonde, who I now figured was Alison's friend from back home.

"Fine, I'll go," replied Alison simply.

While I heard all of their conversation, I was standing at my locker taking out books that I needed. Hanna, Aria and Spencer were at Aria's locker.

I shut my locker quietly and began to walk away slowly, hoping Alison or her friend wouldn't see me. But God must dislike me, because he never lets me get away with things like that. So I was spotted by them both, but I didn't expect to be called back.

"Hey! hey you!" shouted Alison's friend, as if I was a waitress or something. Alison nudged her slightly, probably hoping she'd be nice or something.

I turned around slowly and furrowed my eyebrows at this girl, I was desperate to find out her name.

"Yes?" I said as nicely as possible, now looking in their direction.

"You live here, right?" she asked. By this, I started to smirk, accidentally, though.

"Uhm, yeah..." I replied slowly.

"And you think Noel Kahn is hot?" she asked quickly.

"Uh, well," I began, suddenly self-conscious after I remembered Alison was there.

"CeCe, stop, I said I'll go," whispered Alison. She was actually sticking up for me, she didn't want to see me tell her friend that I was gay. Maybe she thought her friend would taunt me.

Then it finally registered. CeCe. The girl who was on the phone to Alison in the locker room yesterday. Her friend from Georgia. The girl she was laughing at.

"Anyway, I don't care about that, I just wanted to know if you knew where he lived," asked CeCe, rolling her eyes at me and giving Alison a glare for trying to stick up for me.

"I do," I replied. A few years back, when I thought I was straight, I dated Noel. But I never really felt s spark, with any boy.

"Well, how about this, you tell me, I'll get you an entry for you and whoever your friends with," she bargained, with a smirk on her face.

I shrugged. But I was not given a chance to speak, when Hanna butted in.

"We'd love to thanks, five of us. Counting the girl you were talking to at the Brew? Paige, isn't it?" said Hanna, loud and clear.

Great, now they all think I'm dating Paige or something.

"Emily here, dated Noel a while back, before she-" Hanna stopped herself from humiliating me in public, she always talked trash when she was nervous. But I didn't mind.

"Okay, tell me where the God dammed house is! Before I have to kill myself," said CeCe dramatically.

So I told her exactly where it was and she put it on her 'Maps' app. I didn't know why she couldn't have just asked Noel himself, since he was apparently so fond of her.

"Thanks gals, it's just me and Ali here, have a little bet going on," she said smirking, winking at Alison. Which caused her to let out a little laugh.

"What's that?" Hanna asked nosily. If it had of been just me talking to them, I wouldn't have had the courage to ask that.

"Who can get Noel into bed first," said Alison. Laughing with CeCe, Hanna was now laughing too. Whereas me, I was trying not to cry. I felt my face drop, I was doing so well at hiding my feelings for Alison. I couldn't let them get the better of me now.

The halls were starting to fill up with students, if I started to cry here, people would laugh at me and make up rumours and stuff. I was panicking, I had to think of an excuse to get out of the awkward situation I was in, Alison, CeCe and Hanna laughing at a stupid dare.

"Hey Emily, walk you to class?" I heard from behind me. I felt a smile on my face, not because it was Paige, but because I could leave without having to make an excuse.

I looked at Alison, she was not laughing now, instead she was glaring at Paige. As if she was secretly planning ways to murder her or something.

"Sure. Oh hey, CeCe, remember to tell Noel that five people will be going," I said sweetly, emphasising five. I was trying not to be a bitch to Alison, but if she had her mind set on a stupid boy, why was I still chasing her?

So I walked away and walked down the corridor to the French room with Paige. Leaving the girl I really liked standing beside CeCe and across from my best friend, Hanna.

**...**

"Have I mentioned, we're going to Noel Kahn's party?" said Hanna excitedly, her eyes were wide and her smile was ginormous. It was lunch.

"Yes, eighth times," groaned Aria.

"I count nine times," corrected Spencer.

"You know, it's just a party," I mumbled quietly, hoping that no one heard me.

"Don't worry Em, your girlfriend is going," said Hanna, as she began making kiss noises, followed by Spencer and Aria.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said firmly. The girl I really like is sitting right over there, I thought to myself.

I looked at Alison eating lunch with her new friends and CeCe. I wondered why CeCe had even come to Rosewood, surely not because of a party?

"How's Mr Fitz?" I asked Aria, but whispering incase anyone heard.

"Ezra! And he's very good, thanks," replied Aria.

The table went quiet for a second, but then Hanna spoke up again. I thought she was going to say something about the party again but she proved me wrong.

"Who are you eyeing these days, Spencer?" asked Hanna.

"You know me, I'm better off a lone-wolf," she replied, although I wasn't buying it. Spencer never kept her eyes off Tony.

"Am I the only one at this table who thinks Emily and Paige would be a cute couple?" asked Hanna.

There we go, typical Hanna. Always make the conversation about me. Always talk about my love life. Always encourage me to meet someone.

"I second that," said Spencer, raising her hand.

"I think she'd be good for you Emily, you haven't actually had a girlfriend since you came out. Maybe it's time to think about it," said Aria kindly.

"Wow, you sound like my mom. But thanks Aria," I joked.

"We are getting ready at my house tonight, my mom and dad are away with Melissa and Wren on a spa vacation, so we have the house to ourselves and the barn for an after the party sleepover, if you guys wanna come back, that is," said Spencer.

"Sounds great," we all chorused.

**...**

I grabbed my stuff and threw it into my bag that I was bringing to Spencer's. I packed extra clothes because I knew Hanna would want me to model several different outfits.

When I finished, I finally said bye to my mom and walked to Spencer's house. After all, it was only a three minute walk from my house. So we were basically always at each other's houses.

Just as I walked onto Spencer's street, I remembered something. Alison was her neighbour. Fuck fuck fuck. This was possibly the worst possible thing to ever happen, if Alison even sees me. But as I said, God hates me.

I didn't know which house was Alison's, I hoped maybe it was the house after Spencer's, so I wouldn't have to pass it. But as I neared the house beside Spencer's, I seen a beautiful little blonde sitting on the step of her porch. Her head was in her hands.

"Alison?" I said quickly. I slapped myself mentally for speaking out loud to her. But she looked upset.

The blonde raised her head, she had a leather jacket on, jeans and boots, her mascara was a little bit messier than usual, as if she had been asleep. But she still looked God dammed flawless. It was, of course, Alison.

"That's me," she said quietly.

"You, uhm, you okay?" I stuttered again, wow. She must think I have an actual stutter.

"Physically? I'm fine, never better," she replied calmly.

I decided that I needed to stop being such a coward. If Alison needed me, I had to be there. Even if it was only as her friend, I had to be there.  
So I walked over to the porch and sat down beside her. I didn't make any contact or say anything, because, well, I would rather it that was if it was me having trouble. If I was in Alison's shoes, I'd rather tell the person what's wrong when I'm ready, not be rushed into answering questions.

I looked up at Alison's eyes, after a couple of minutes of silence. Her eyes were rooted to the floor and she was biting her lip.

"You know, I was brought here because my behaviour at home was, simply put, not good. So, my mom packed up everything and brought us here," said Alison, her voice cracked in that unfamiliar tone.

"I'm really sorry about that. Look, if you wanna talk more, I can stay," I said comfortingly, trying to be a good friend.

"No, you've got people waiting for you and I've got people waiting for me, but some other time, I guess," replied Alison. I thought she would tear up or something but she didn't.

"Uh yeah, sure. Anytime, I'm here," I replied sincerely.

I got up off the porch slowly and began walking out of her gate, when I was stopped in my tracks by her voice:

"Emily," said Alison.

I spun around. "Yes?"

"Thank you," she replied.

I just smiled and waved goodbye. I walked into Spencer's house and was greeted by Spencer herself, who asked me where the hell I had been, I just told them all that I had been running late. If they found out I was talking to Alison, they'd hate me.

**...**

I tried on, and I say this with complete honesty, fifteen outfits before finding one we all liked. Which I thought was actually nice, considering I hate most pieces of clothing.

I wore a sleeveless shirt with an unbuttoned shirt over it, denim army patterned shorts and converse. Which the girls thought looked "smoking hot" on me.

Paige was picking us up at 9:00pm and that was now only five minutes away. I was starting to get nervous. I hadn't been to a big party like this before.

"Em, Paige is going to be drooling when she sees you in that outfit," said Hanna proudly, since she suggested the outfit.

I hoped that maybe Alison would think I looked nice, but there was a slim chance I'd even see her tonight, she'd probably be off with Noel somewhere.

I heard to honk of a horn come from outside, so the girls and I ran downstairs and there was Paige, three minutes early.

She wore an almost-fully buttoned up shirt over a white tank top, a pair of skinny jeggings and flats. Even I will admit, she looked very nice.

"Shall we get going?" asked Paige, looking at each girl's outfit before looking at me and I swear she looked like her jaw had dropped.

"Doesn't Em look smokin'?" asked Hanna.

Paige immediately blushed, but she nodded. Then everyone got into her car, Spencer, Aria and Hanna sat in the back seats and I sat in the passenger seat.

**...**

Once we reached the party, I remembered how great Noel's house was. Swimming pools, tennis courts, jacuzzis, basketball courts, cinemas, skateboarding ramps and anything you could think of really.

We realised that the party was mostly inside, so we headed inside. All I kept thinking is that I wouldn't find Alison anywhere with all the crowds. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

There was a bar and a bar tender as you entered the Kahn's house, they had shots and all sorts of alcohol. Hanna grabbed six shot glasses - two for herself and one each for everyone else.

We all downed the shot and I felt the alcohol burning my throat, but Paige was laughing at my reaction.  
Hanna went to find Caleb and Aria and Spencer went to check out the house. So that left me and Paige.

"So, you ever been here before?" shouted Paige over the music.

"Yeah, I used to date Noel. Before, uhm, I realised I was gay," I replied.

"Must have been tough, dealing with it," she said again, as we walked around the different rooms.

"It was hard to accept it, but once I did, it wasn't so scary anymore," I replied. Which was the truth, it all got better once I had told my friends.

I felt our hands brushing together as we walked beside each other, but I ignored that. I wasn't feeling anything for Paige. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't.

"Want me to get you a drink?" asked Paige, pointing to the red beer cups on the counter.

"Uh, yeah. Please," I replied.

I noticed CeCe was there, I seen her playing a famous game of Truth or Dare with Noel, which was a traditional game at the Kahn's parties. There was a big crowd of people watching. But I didn't see Alison.

"Here," said Paige politely, handing me the plastic cup, full of beer.

I thanked her and drank it, and another and another. Before I knew it, I was actually quite tipsy.

"Do you wanna go outside?" whispered Paige in my ear, which allowed me to feel her breath on my skin.

Before I knew what was happening, I was dipping my feet into the swimming pool with Paige. We just sat and looked at the water gliding from side to side.

"Emily," said Paige softly.

"Hm?" I said. My brain cells weren't functioning properly because of the alcohol so my response was terrible.

Paige put two of her fingers underneath my chin and tilted my head towards her. She paused and looked at me, I was emotionless, she took that as a sign to continue when she probably shouldn't have.

She leaned in more and connected her lips with mine, I wasn't even thinking straight so I kissed her back. Her soft lips on my lips was actually nice, but who was I kidding, I couldn't love this girl the way I loved Alis-

I do not love Alison. The alcohol clouds my judgement.

I know it was rude that I was thinking of Alison while kissing Paige, but I couldn't help it.

I broke the kiss. Not in a mean way that suggested I disliked it or regretted it, but I just stopped the kiss. I was at a crossroads, either I leave Paige and chase Alison for the rest of senior year or I can be someone's girlfriend, I can actually be happy.

I was about to choose Alison, when I heard a noise coming from Noel's bedroom, more like moans. We were out a distance from the house so we could see partly into Noel's room through the balcony window. I seen a blonde haired girl with Noel and that was enough for me to chose Paige. To chose stability over love.

I kissed Paige on the lips again, it was going in the same pattern for a few minutes. Just simple kisses, but then she began sucking on my bottom lip and she implanted her tongue in my mouth. I followed her actions and she lent down on me, so that I was on my back and she was on top of me.

But all I could think about was Alison. How she was in Noel's bed. And how she would never be in mine.

............................................................

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Hope you enjoyed, even though you probably hate the fact that Paily was introduced. But I'm trying to make a realistic and good storyline here guys. So please don't hate me. Just know, Paily ain't endgame ;)**

**I will try and update every few days but if not I will update every 1-2 weeks. I need to know if you guys like it so I can determine whether or not to continue. So please leave reviews and make sure to kudos if you liked.**

❤️


	3. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See how the rest of the party goes as Emily finally gets confirmation as to who was sleeping with Noel.

**Chapter 3 - Never Let Me Go**

**...**

The night went by slowly. Eventually, Paige and I walked inside to the party. She tried to reach for my hand, but I pretended I hadn't noticed her. Before we entered Noel's house, I decided to ask Paige something.

"Are you, uhm gay, then?" I asked softly, trying to come off as sweetly as possible.

"Uh, yeah. I've been keeping it to myself all these years. You can't tell anyone yet," she replied, whispering.

Once we entered the house, I saw Hanna sitting at the bar across the room, she was laughing with Caleb. I decided to join them, hoping Paige might go off and socialise with someone else. But of course, Paige still stood beside me. It was like we were tied together at the hip.

Hanna was pissed drunk, I wasn't much better to be honest, but I still had some sort of soberness left.

"Emily. YES!" shouted Hanna, causing a few people to stare at her.

"Maybe you've had enough to drink," I said, laughing a little.

"YES!" shouted Hanna again, still not making sense.

Then Spencer and Aria walked over to me, they had obviously heard Hanna.

"Is she okay?" asked Aria, slapping one of Hanna's cheeks to make sure she hasn't lost consciousness.

"Her alcohol consumption is usually peculiarly good, I have no idea how she is this drunk," said Spencer, who was now also laughing.

"She drank out of the keg for like, two minutes or something," said Caleb, pointing to the beer keg beside them.

"Great, just fricking great," I said. I knew I'd be the one that would have to carry Hanna into Spencer's car at the end of the night. The girls thought I was the strongest because I was gay.

Hanna then starting screaming, which was what she did when she got tired while being drunk. It had become an unusual habit of hers, but only the people that knew Hanna actually knew this. The rest of the people were probably scared by her screaming.

"Is she okay, should I call a cab?" asked Paige, who I'd forgotten was there.

"Nah, she'll go asleep in approximately thirty seconds," said Spencer, who had worked out how Hanna's drunken brain functioned.

"Again, how do you know these things?" asked Aria bewilderedly.

"If you calculate the time of screaming and multiply it by-" began Spencer, but she was cut off by me.

"Not important or relevant. Someone take her home before we get completely humiliated," I suggested quietly, since Hanna was still screaming loudly.

"I can drive her back to her house or the barn," suggested Paige. Which was really kind of her.

"That'd be great, Paige, thanks," I said quickly.

Paige led Hanna to her car while we all went downstairs to where the Truth or Dare was going on. I noticed that Noel and CeCe weren't where they were before. But I knew Noel was upstairs with Alison, however I wondered where CeCe was.

Then, I seen someone at the other side of the room. Alison. She was sitting on the pool table chatting to a large group of people. They were laughing loudly at something she'd said.

But I wondered, did that mean it wasn't Alison in bed with Noel? Did that mean it was CeCe instead? Had I misjudged the figure?

"Truth or Dare," someone shouted from across the room.

Then everyone started to chant 'Truth or Dare'. So they started to nominate two players to play. They chose Alison and some guy in our school, I think his name was Ben.

So Alison and Ben sat down on the famous Truth or Dare couch and got comfy, then they decided to begin playing.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked Alison, a smirk on his face.

"Truth," she answered calmly, with a straight face.

Ben began thinking for a couple of minutes, he ran his index finger along his chin and made a 'hmm' sound.

"How many people have you slept with?" he said at last.

"Lost count," replied Alison confidently.

The room began to laugh at the popular blonde. She was so perfect, even when everyone's eyes laid on her she was still so calm. "Truth or Dare?" she asked Ben after a second.

"Dare," replied Ben.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. Oh, and it can't be me," said Alison, giving Ben a wink.

Spencer, Aria and I were still watching the whole game unfold along with everyone else in the room. Ben began looking around the room slowly, he was looking for an incredibly beautiful girl. I knew who he'd pick, Jenna Marshall, obviously.

But then he began looking at Spencer, then Aria and then his eyes locked with mine. I don't know why, but he started walking towards me. I was about to walk out of the room, but Spencer quickly turned to me and whispered, "just go along with it, he obviously doesn't know your gay."

So I stayed rooted to my spot, hoping he would stop walking. But he didn't. Ben was now only inches away from my face and I could see Alison frowning at us. She obviously didn't expect Ben to pick me.

Ben leaned in and began kissing me, his lips were chapped and his movements were lame. But I just went along with it, because it was a dare.

He finally broke the kiss and let out a nervous laugh. But then I didn't laugh back, I just smiled. I was definitely not going to kiss him again. Ever. Or any other boy, for that matter.

Ben began walking back to the couches that him and Alison were still playing Truth or Dare on. Then he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Alison looked a little shook looking, but she quickly covered that face with a signature smirk and said, "Truth," which got a couple of boos from the growing crowd.

"Who, from this room, do you think is hot," asked Ben.

Alison's eyebrows were now knitted together, her face was scrunched up and she just said, "I'm leaving."

Usually, when someone forfeits, it's illegal. But Alison must have been an exception to the rule or something, as she walked out and no one questioned it. But people had already began whispering.

I wanted to follow her out of the room, to check if she was okay. Maybe she had an allergic reaction to something or maybe she was tired or maybe she felt sick, or, there's was always the possibility that she fancied a boy in that room and didn't want to answer the question.

But I didn't follow her because people would ask questions. Instead, I waited until a few people began leaving the room and then I decided to leave, so I told Spencer and Aria that I was going to find the bathroom.

Sober Emily would have sat down and refused to look for Alison, but very tipsy Emily, on the other hand, decided to look for her.

I looked in every room in the house, but she wasn't there, I figured she must have went home. So I decided I would just go outside away from the noise and sit on the decking beside the swimming pool.

Just as I walked out, I spotted Alison, she was sitting almost exactly where me and Paige were, she had her knees tucked up into her chest and she was rocking herself, very slightly.

It was only then, that I noticed Alison's outfit; she wore a loose, sleeveless, white tank top, denim shorts and Converse on her feet. She looked beautiful. Perfect in every way.

I began walking slowly over to the blonde, my hands were shaking and my heart was beating scarily fast. Even though I was tipsy, I still hadn't got enough confidence to feel comfortable around Alison. Even if she only wanted to be friends.

Once I sat beside Alison, I didn't look at her, I just dipped my feet into the swimming pool and stared at the water splashing against the sides, the same way it did when I was with Paige.

When I finally looked up at Alison, she wasn't rocking herself anymore, instead, she was staring at me with a confused look on her face. Then she took off her converse and threw them where I had thrown my shoes and dipped her feet into the pool too.

"What do you want?" she asked after a little while.

"I don't want anything," I replied, even though that wasn't true. I wanted her.

"You must be well used to this spot now, huh?" asked Alison, winking at me, but I couldn't see the usual glint in her eye. But it still send butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"What?" I asked, confused at as to what she meant.

"You and that girl, I was coming out here earlier to try and find CeCe, but I seen you two going at it," said Alison, her voice was low but she let out a nervous laugh at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, she sprung that on me," I said truthfully.

"You kissed her back though," she replied, then I wondered how long she was looking.

"Maybe," I said quietly. I really wanted to tell her that the only reason I kissed Paige back at all was because I would never be with Alison.

"Is she, like...your girlfriend now?" she asked nervously.

"Uhm, I don't know," I replied.

"You should go out, with uhm, her," said Alison slowly.

I have no idea why Alison wanted to talk about my love-life because honestly, we weren't exactly friends. I felt uncomfortable talking alone with her, she made me nervous.

"I don't know, I mean, she's nice but..." I said, biting my lip to stop myself from talking further. But I'd already said too much, Alison already knew something was up.

"But what?" said Alison, almost too quickly.

"Nothing," I replied. I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"Oh," she said. Almost sounding disappointed, but of course she was wasn't. She was probably looking to get dirt on me or Paige.

"What happened back there? Are you okay, do you need me to-" I began, but she looked up at me and I stopped myself from saying any more. Her blue eyes were locked with my brown ones. Our faces were extremely close. There was absolutely no way I could have broken the gaze, my eyes wouldn't move. They were locked in a trance.

Then Alison cleared her throat and without looking away from my eyes said, "nothing," in the same tone that I had spoken that exact word. It was as if she was quoting me.

Then my eyes rebelled against my brain, they dropped down to Alison's lips and they tried their best to stay there, but I quickly shut my eyes, which probably looked retarded to Alison, but it was the only way to stop myself.

I quickly turned my head towards the pool again, looking away from Alison. I missed the contact of her eyes already, but I couldn't look at her and not kiss her, it was too hard. I could feel the way her breath lingered on my skin, the way her perfume smelt, her shampoo, the vanilla scent that I loved so much.

Her eyes, made the stars look like they weren't shining. No Emily, now is not the time to quote fucking Bruno Mars.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Alison after a minute or two.

"Why?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

"You shouldn't have to hear about my shit," she replied, now looking the the floor.

I turned my head and knew she needed comfort. Sober Emily would just give comfort with words, but tipsy Emily's adrenaline kicked in and I reached down for her hand. Once I found it, I held her hand loosely before saying, "I don't mind."

Alison's eyes didn't meet mine, instead she was looking at our hands. She was probably appalled that I would dare touch her, but I didn't care. Her skin was so smooth and soft, it was _well_ worth it.

"Thanks, maybe some other time; when were both sober," said Alison after a long silence.

I was about to reply with something but then I heard my name being called loudly from the back door. I listened a little more and realised it was Spencer, which must of meant we were leaving.

"I gotta go," I said politely. But I was still holding her hand and I didn't want to let go.

"Oh, uhm, bye," replied the blonde, giving me a small smile.

I lightly slid my hand off of her's, trying to release the contact as slowly as possible, I thought I would miss the contact less that way. But I still missed it, a lot. Then I stood up slowly, put on my shoes and began walking to the door, I was almost at the door and ready to leave, but of course, tipsy Emily had to take over again and try to embarrass me further.

"Do you wanna come back with me- I mean us? We're going to Spencer's and you live beside her, so," I said awkwardly.

"Uh, sure," replied Alison, getting up and putting on her shoes.

**...**

"So, where's the car?" asked Aria, as she, Spencer, Alison and I walked around the car-park.

"Paige drove us remember? Wow, you must actually be drunk," said Spencer, who had barely anything to drink.

"Who's Paige?" asked Alison, who was standing beside me.

"Emily's soon-to-be girlfriend," said Spencer, poking me in the side.

"Guys, I told you already, no," I replied quickly.

"Why not Emily? You're perfect for each other," said Spencer.

"Because I..." I began, but I cut myself off because I realised I was about to say that I liked someone else, and then everyone would plague me with guesses until I told them. So I just finished with, "don't know."

"Is that the girl you kissed?" whispered Alison in my ear, so that the others couldn't hear. They were too busy walking in front of us that they didn't notice. I could feel Alison's breath tickling my eardrums and her sweet, cute voice talking into my ear.

I turned my head to Alison's, she was a few inches from me and looked even more beautiful under the car-park floodlights. I just nodded in response and looked down at my feet, I wished Alison hadn't seen that kiss with Paige, because now she thought I was actually in-to Paige.

Then Alison put her index finger underneath my chin and lifted my head upwards, so that I was looking at her. She just whispered, but not in my ear this time, "it'll be our little secret."

I was so focused on looking at Alison's eyes again, she had me in another trance, she was looking back at me again. My eyes were trying so hard to look at her lips, look at how soft they were, teasing me at how her shiny red lipgloss would taste so good. Before I knew it, my eyes flicked down, sure enough, her lips looked like they'd be amazing to kiss.

I had spent several seconds looking at her lips, which meant she definitely noticed. I was too tipsy to realise what I was doing. I looked back up at her eyes and noticed that she was looking at my lips. But she immediately looked away as she realised I noticed.

Alison must have had too much to drink and she noticed I was looking at her lips. So she must have just looked at mine out of curiosity, some people do that, right?

Out of all the staring, we hadn't noticed that Spencer and Aria had been calling Paige to collect them, which she had agreed to. So Paige was now driving into the car-park. Alison and I looked away from each other as we only realised how close we were.

Paige parked the car and waited for us to get in, Spencer got into the passenger seat, Aria got in the car's back-right seat and I got in the middle, leaving Alison in the back-left seat. Paige was probably disappointed that I didn't sit in the passenger seat, but I didn't care.

"Why is Alison here?" asked Paige, sounding jealous.

"She's getting a ride home with us, she lives beside Spencer," I replied calmly. It probably looked bad to Paige that the minute she left, I'd brought another girl home, but it wasn't like that. Alison and I were friends.

All the ride home, I felt my hand brushing off Alison's every once in a while, which sent shivers up my arm. When it would happen, I would try not to look at Alison to see if she even noticed. But then I did look at her at one stage and then she looked back at me but I looked away, like an idiot.

After what felt like forever, we reached Spencer's house. We all got out of the car and started to say our goodbyes to Paige, but when I started to say goodbye, she leaned in to kiss me, which I was too tipsy to react to.

So I was standing there, not even pressing my lips to her's. She was just kissing my non-moving lips. I didn't know what to do, so I just walked backwards and smiled. She took that as a hint to leave, so she was about to get back into the car and drive off, but first she said, "I'll text you."

I just nodded. I tried to look enthusiastic, but I don't believe in liking two people at once. It isn't possible. I watched Paige drive off and I heard the girls entering the barn. I never got to say goodbye to Alison, I thought as I glanced my head towards her house. I didn't see her walking, so I figured she must have got to her house quickly, or something.

"Wow. She really does like you," said a familiar voice from behind me.

I spun around, Alison was standing a few feet away from me. She'd waited until Paige and the girls had gone to say goodbye.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked quickly, I was kind of offended. But I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out.

"It's not that your not pretty, I mean, you're clearly beautiful but I just don't get it," said Alison, her voice was still confident.

But my brain stopped functioning when I heard those two words. 'Clearly beautiful'. Alison thought I was beautiful.

I started smiling like an idiot, so I immediately bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling further. Alison had noticed and was now smirking to herself.

"You are too," I said sweetly, but I immediately realised how stupid I sounded because it wasn't relevant in the conversation. So I corrected myself, "I mean, what do you not get?"

But it was too late, Alison was already smiling to herself at my compliment. I worried that she had figured it out, that she realised how much I didn't want to just be her friend.

"You're cute," she said simply. I immediately opened my mouth and my eyes widened, my heart began to race in my chest, I thought it was going to burst. I felt my neck heating up and eventually spreading the head to my face, I knew I was as red as a tomato, but it was dark so maybe she didn't notice.

"What do you not get?" I repeated, trying to change the topic from me, because I was going to go on fire if I blushed anymore.

"Love," she replied. Then Alison began looking at the floor.

"Paige isn't in love with me," I said, laughing nervously.

"I didn't say that, but when things go exclusive, she'll fall deeper and deeper and then she'll just be so in love that she'll do anything for you, you know it works. But I don't get it," said Alison, who was still looking at the floor.

"Well, have you ever actually been in love?" I asked quietly.

Alison now immediately looked up from the floor, "not exactly," she said quickly.

"Well you won't get it until you fall for someone," I replied. But I was still a bit shocked that Alison hadn't fell for anyone before.

"Have you?" she asked softly.

I couldn't answer that. I still wasn't sure if I was in love with Alison. Or if it was just a crush. So I didn't answer for over thirty seconds.

"Uh," was all I could say. I couldn't find the words.

"We don't have to talk about it, past bad experiences don't have to be dug back up," said Alison. She must have thought I wasn't responding because I had a bad experience with love in the past, but that wasn't it at all. I was trying to figure out if I loved Alison. Still undecided.

"O-okay. Uhm, will I walk you home?" I asked quickly, stuttering. I didn't know what else to ask, I wanted to just go to sleep in the barn and be rid of Alison for one night, because honestly, I feel nervous constantly, when I'm around her.

"If you insist," she replied, winking at me.

Butterflies. Not again. That wink just erupted millions of them in my stomach.

Alison linked her arm in mine, I felt her soft skin on mine and I couldn't believe I was actually this close to the blonde, walking her home, arm-in-arm.

"Y'know, I forgot to tell you earlier, but you looked _really_ nice tonight," said Alison cutely. I felt the blush creep onto my face. She was so sweet, but I could never say that to her. Drunk or not, I'd never have that confidence.

"Not as nice as you," I replied, but I thought I sounded like an idiot after saying it.

"Yes you _are_. Start having some confidence in yourself Emily. Ben picked you over everyone in that room, anyone would have," said Alison, her voice soft but meaningful. I liked the way my name sounded, when she said it.

"I don't know about that," I replied, noticing that we were just at Alison's front door. "Anyway, here we are," I finished, avoiding the reply she was going to say, because I hated when the conversation was pinned on me.

"Thanks for making tonight _less_ sucky," said Alison kindly as we walked up to her door.

"Who won the bet?" I asked randomly; referring to the bet between her and CeCe.

"What? Oh, the bet, I let CeCe win," replied Alison, smirking lightly.

" _Why_? Do you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked, only noticing that I was practically asking was she single. I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"I don't have one, but CeCe _does_ and I can't wait to let him know what she's been up to," said Alison, she was frowning.

I wondered what Alison was like back in Georgia. I wondered why her parents forced her to move here, how bad was she? What happened to make her parents decide that they had to move?

"I thought you two are friends?" I asked, it was clear that I was confused.

"That bitch? _Hell no_. She's the reason I got forced to move here," said Alison, her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked annoyed.

"Oh," I replied, I really wanted to know what happened. But I didn't want to be nosy. If Alison wanted to tell me, she would.

So it was just the two of us on Alison's porch, at 2am. I didn't know if Alison would reply to my lame comment, but I hoped she would. I hoped she would elaborate and tell me more about what happened.

"You aren't a nosy person, I like that. Most people around here just befriend you and ask questions, they only want to find out your secrets," said Alison kindly, she had recognised that I wasn't nosy, she said she liked it. Hanna, however, criticises my non-nosiness.

"You can tell me when you're ready, someday," I said after a long silence.

"I intend to," replied Alison, a smile creeping onto her face.

"See you Monday," I said finally, as I began to turn and walk down the steps.

"Yeah, don't fall in history class this time," said Alison from behind me and I heard the smirk in her voice.

"Don't back talk to Mr Fitz this time," I joked, not even turning back to see her response, because I knew she was smiling.

A second or two passed with a silence, as I was walking towards the gateway in Alison's garden, I was halfway there when she spoke.

"Emily," said Alison, walking down the steps towards me. I spun around to face her, she was still walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Alison then pulled me into a tight hug and didn't pull away for several seconds. It took me a little while to respond to her hugging me, but once I hugged her back, it was amazing.

When she pulled out of the hug, I immediately missed her contact. I was still confused as to why she hugged me, though. I was about to ask why she'd hugged me but she spoke instead.

"Goodnight," she said softly, yawning. Which was completely adorable.

"Uh, night Ali," I replied, the words just flowing out of my mouth. I don't know why I had the urge to call her 'Ali', but once I said it, I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me.

Why do I constantly embarrass myself? Like seriously, I can never just be normal around Alison. Ever. Now I had to worry if she wanted me to call her Ali, great.

We were still only a few feet from each other and Alison's parents had left the lights on above the front door, so it was easy for Alison to see me blushing.

Alison didn't say anything, she just smiled at me, as if she was giving me permission to call her that. But then she just nodded slightly and walked back up the steps into the porch and quietly went inside her house.

I turned around when she shut the door, I began walking back to Spencer's barn and even though the walk back was short, I missed Alison. I missed her little laugh and I missed the way she talked, I missed how she made me feel.

When I reached the barn, I walked in quietly. I seen Hanna asleep on a mattress, Paige must have dropped her here instead of her house. I noticed Spencer and Aria were asleep too on another mattress. Thee was only two mattresses, so I decided to tip-toe slowly over to Hanna and quietly get in beside her. I drifted off to sleep slowly afterwards.

**...**

The next morning was difficult, to say the least. I woke up to the sound of a coffee machine, I figured Spencer must have been making her morning coffee. Spencer is the type of person who wakes up at 6am and drinks caffeine until it comes out of her ears.

"Stop," I squealed, pleading Spencer to give us ten more minutes. I put a pillow over each ear to block the noise but it wouldn't go away.

"Spencer!" shouted Aria across from me, "I will get up and beat you."

Suddenly the machine went off and I heard, presumably, Spencer pouring the coffee into a mug. Then I heard sipping.

I tried to go back asleep but I couldn't. I wasn't even that drunk last night, I remembered most things. But I was a little bit tipsy, as I recall. So I decided to open my eyes and see who was up.

I raised my head and seen Spencer sitting up drinking coffee, which I knew about, I seen Aria was still sleepy, but half awake and Hanna was just unresponsive.

Hanna was seriously like a zombie, she wouldn't respond to anyone. I got up and felt my head, I had a pounding headache.

Spencer threw me an aspirin and said, "take one and the pain will go after approximately five minutes."

"Thanks," I replied.

Then I wondered if there was any coffee left, so I looked in the machine but then Spencer stopped me, "I put your coffees in those mugs," she said, pointing to the three other mugs on the table.

"You'll need more than that to get Hanna awake," I said quietly.

Spencer nodded but then took out a flask and opened it. "This," she said pointing her finger to the green liquid inside the flask, "will wake her up. It's my own formula."

It smelled like celery or something, it was kind of gross. But even the smell of it had woken me up a bit. Spencer poured some of it into a glass and began talking.

"So I basically added every food that has either got green or unsaturated fats in it. The greens are mostly vegetables and stuff, hence the smell. But those two food groups combined are proven to wake up the human brain," said Spencer proudly.

"Who are you? The hangover doctor," I joked.

"I decided that since I stayed sober, I would help you guys," she replied.

I drank my coffee and took the aspirin. Then I ate a croissant that Spencer had bought at the Brew, a couple of days ago. It was a little stale but I didn't care.

Then we decided to get Aria up, which was easy. But waking Hanna, however, was not. She wouldn't open her eyes after we made extreme noise. Even after ten minutes of us clapping our hands in her face, she still wouldn't budge, or open her eyes for that matter.

Then Spencer took out her phone and began playing a piercing noise at full blast in Hanna's ear, which made Hanna squirm. Her eyes cracked open and she starting frowning.

"What is this?" asked Hanna, I could see how she could be confused, since me, Aria and Spencer were leaning over her and playing piercing noises in her ear. Hanna probably couldn't remember how she got here.

"Works every time," began Spencer, talking about the piercing noise. "It stimulates the cell between the human brain and the-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Way too early for that kind of talk Spencer," I stated, even though I didn't know the time.

"What time is it, by the way," asked Aria.

"12:23pm. To be precise," replied Spencer.

"What day is it?" asked Hanna, completely dazed.

"Saturday," I said, filling her in.

Then Spencer got up and grabbed the glass of green juice. Hanna was feeling her head, presumably because she had a headache from the hangover. Spencer handed Hanna the glass of green juice and Hanna's face was priceless.

"What. On. Earth. Is. That." said Hanna, stopping for a couple of seconds after each word.

"Hangover cure," replied Spencer.

"I'm not that, hungover" said Hanna, but immediately after saying it, she winced in pain because of her headache.

"You drank out of a keg stand for almost two minutes, without breaths. You started screaming again Hanna! I'm pretty sure someone got it on video, too. So I'm pretty damn certain you need to drink up," said Spencer seriously.

Hanna downed the whole drink and tried not to vomit after she did so. Spencer looked appealed after Hanna had drank it, probably because it was her home-made formula and she wanted to brag about it.

"Well, how do you feel?" I asked Hanna, but Spencer started to talk first.

"It should start to kick in, in approximately five minutes and thirty-nine seconds," said Spencer factually.

"God, you have issues. How long did you spend making that?" asked Aria.

"Four hours," replied Spencer, but she was smiling at how much of a nerd she was. We loved her for who she was.

After five minutes and thirty-nine seconds had passed, we all leaned forward to see how Hanna would react. But Spencer just told us it was a gradual process and she'd begin to feel much better after ten minutes. So after about twenty minutes, Hanna's headache was completely gone and we were all mesmerised.

"You should, like, become a doctor or something," said Hanna to Spencer.

But as I drank the juice myself, I began to remember more and more about last night, Paige, Alison, everything. Even the hug. Which left me smiling goofily, like an idiot.

But, oh God, that hug. I could still smell her vanilla scent as I remembered the events of Friday night.

**...**

**Hey there everyone. That's chapter 3! This chapter is longer than the other ones so far, but I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave a review or a kudos! But if you didn't enjoy it, I'd always enjoy some feedback; as long as it isn't hate messaging.**

**Anyway, I told you Paily won't be that big of a deal in this story, but we need to be realistic here. I don't wanna go all stupid here guys, I wanna continue taking things slowish with Emison, but they're starting to move along a little bit faster now, hence the hug.**

**Anyway, so stay tuned for chapter 4. As I said, I'm gonna update every few days maybe. But if I can't, then it'll be a weekly thing. I think I might set a date for when I release my new chapters? It'll be in the next Author's Note anyway, whether or not I will actually go ahead with the set dates thing... But we'll see.**

**xx**


	4. Dancing On My Own

**Chapter 4 - Dancing On My Own**

**...**

**I had just finished my homework on Sunday night** , when Paige rang me out of nowhere, I didn't want to answer but I figured I owed her that much at least.

"Hey Emily, I was just calling to make sure you were okay after Friday night," she said quickly.

I thought for a moment before answering. She called to check up on me? I wasn't a baby, I could take care of myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said plainly, I hated how Paige was so protective of me.

"Good, at least you're okay," she replied simply.

"Yeah, I'm _fine_ ," I repeated, Paige was getting on my nerves.

A couple of seconds passed on the line, just as I was planning on saying goodnight, I heard Paige speak again;

"Last night was good though," she said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it was," I replied, my voice dull but I hoped she didn't notice.

"So, you got friendly with _Alison_ after I left, huh?" she asked inquisitively, she was now really getting on my nerves.

"Actually we were always kind of friendly in school," I said, a smile arising on my face as I remembered the day Alison got my car to start. I remembered her body heat on mine and how good it felt.

"Really, I didn't think she liked anyone that isn't a rich-whore," said Paige harshly.

I felt like screaming. Paige clearly hated Alison's guts, but how dare she talk about her like that. I wanted to go on a big rant about how Alison is actually nice, but I decided against it.

I settled with, "Not true."

"I know that it isn't my place to say, but... That Alison girl is bad news," said Paige, arrogance streaming through her voice.

"What?" I replied. I couldn't believe Paige had just said that about Alison, I know Alison wasn't exactly good news but she certainly wasn't bad news.

"I mean, she's not a good influence for you," said Paige again, I could not believe she was trying to control me like that. My nostrils were flaring and my jaw was clenched. I was annoyed.

My willpower was fading, I couldn't stop myself from protecting Alison. I had to defend her. I couldn't be with Paige, who was I kidding? I couldn't pretend to be happy with her, it wasn't fair to either of us. But I couldn't be with her especially because she hates Alison.

A few seconds had passed on the phone and I was cut short from my thoughts when Paige spoke again.

"She seems like the type of girl that'll trick you into being her friend and then she'll just move onto the next person."

I let out a long sigh, Alison might have been popular but that didn't mean she was like all the other popular kids...she was different and Paige was clearly stereotyping her.

I decided that I didn't want to sugarcoat things with Paige anymore. I didn't want to pretend like I had feelings for her. I didn't want to play it safe anymore. I wanted to chase Alison, even if she was straight.

"You know what Paige, forget us. There is no us and never will be. So if you have a problem with my friends, then I'm sorry but you can't control me," I said uncontrollably. But the second I said it, my jaw fell to the floor because I couldn't believe I had just said that.

"Emily-" she tried to correct her mistake but I hung up before she could even try.

I know Alison may never love me that way, but I couldn't be around someone who dislikes her. Alison may be mysterious but I planned on finding out her story. But I realised that I hadn't even got her phone number.

**...**

Monday morning went the same way as usual, I got up later than usual and arrived at school fifteen minutes before the bell went (Late for me was early for other people). I parked in my usual spot in the car-park and I got out while drinking my coffee from the Brew, which I got every Monday for a boost in energy levels.

I wore a sleeveless top with a pair of shorts and converse, I had my sunglasses on my head, too. I wanted to look nice for once, or maybe it was because of Alison...or both.

I walked into history ten minutes early as usual, but this time the teacher wasn't in the room and there was only one student actually as early as me. I couldn't believe it when I seen Alison sitting there, early.

I decided to walk further into the classroom so she would hear me, which worked. Alison immediately looked up, smirking from where she sat, as if she has been waiting for me. But that was unlikely.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked out of nowhere, my mouth completely disobeyed me. I began to feel myself blush and I could see Alison's smirk grow larger.

She looked back down at the desk and returned to whatever she was doing. I looked over to what she was so intent on focusing on, so when I looked over, I seen that there were five postcards on the table. They looked like France but I couldn't be sure from where I stood.

"Planning a trip?" I asked curiously, I didn't mean to ask her but I can't help but ask Alison questions.

"Hm? Oh these? Maybe someday," she replied, glancing up at me.

Her perfect blue eyes were too much to handle, the way she could just put me in a trance with one look from those eyes was scary.

I walked over and looked at the postcards, Alison was obviously big into travel. I put my hand down to touch one of the post cards, but at the very same time, Alison put her hand down and we touched ever so slightly.

Her hands were soft and gentle. For a moment, my body turned paralysed and I couldn't take my hand off the blonde's, I just left mine on top of her's and stared at her nervously. Eventually I tore my eyes away from her and took my hand away off her's and sat down in my desk, I hoped that people would arrive soon, but there was still six minutes to go.

"So, uhm, do you like to travel?" I asked quietly, turning around to face her.

Alison began stacking the cards, "yeah, I mean, I like the photography and the planning. I guess I like visiting the sites too."

I just nodded, clearly she was passionate about traveling and it was something she liked to do. I had always wanted to go to Paris myself, it just seemed like my type of place; busy but not totally overcrowded and shops of top quality everywhere.

Alison put the postcards in her bag and then looked back at me, "so, do you travel?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uhm, no. But I'd always wanted to go to this one place ever since I was a child," I replied.

Alison leaned forward in her desk, as if she was intrigued, "where?"

"France," I said simply.

"Oh my God! Me too, I've never actually been," said Alison, almost shouting.

I let out a nervous laugh, I was unsure what to say next. But Alison began talking again and the way she looked so passionate about it made me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked after a second, I had went into one of my trances that Alison had me in. So I didn't hear a word she had just said.

"N-nothing," I replied pathetically.

"Tell me," demanded Alison, a smirk now arising back on her face.

"It's just you- I mean, it's just the way you're so passionate about this," I said after a few seconds of awkwardness passed.

"What are you passionate about?" she asked quickly.

I thought for a second, but then I realised there was only one thing, "swimming."

Alison gave me a tight-lipped smile and I almost looked at her lips but somehow I stopped myself. She was still smiling, "cool, maybe you can teach me sometime."

My heart sank, I immediately thought of teaching Alison how to swim, how our skin would be partially exposed and touching. I shivered at the thought of it.

"Uh, sure. Definitely sometime," I replied trying to sound casual bit failing miserably.

"Are you okay? You look cold," said Alison, pointing to the goosebumps on my arm. I soon realised they were from the thought of Alison in a pool with me. _Geez, Emily stop thinking about it_ , I thought.

"I'm, uhm, fine. It's just the windows are open in here," I said stupidly, since the windows were all closed.

Alison was about to state the obvious and tell me that there were no open windows but the bell rang and the teachers and students started to walk into class. So with the noise level, she couldn't get the chance to talk to me.

**...**

At lunch, I excused myself from our lunch table and walked into the bathroom. I was so pissed at myself for being so stupid and careless with Alison, she'd soon figure it all out and my cover would be blown.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and tried to regain control of myself, but it wasn't working. Soon after, the door opened and I looked up to see Paige. I had a feeling she followed me in here.

She just stood and looked at me for several seconds, she quietly shut the door behind her. I began to wonder if she was going to speak at all or if she just came in here to stare at me.

"Emily...-" she began

I shook my head, "don't."

"But please, I'm _really_ sorry," she pleaded, her eyes getting watery.

"Too late for that Paige," I said dully.

"Do you even like me?" replied Paige, her voice was cracking.

I bowed my head and began to think of a way to put the next few words kindly, because you can't just say 'I was using you to hide my feelings towards Alison Dilaurentis'.

"Eh," I began, "I don't know, I don't think so."

"Why kiss me back then?" she said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I, uhm, it's complicated," I said finally.

Paige's eyes widened slightly, I began to feel my heart race, but not the way it races when I'm with Alison. It was racing because I felt scared of what she was thinking and why she hadn't taken 'no' for an answer.

Paige then took a step towards me, I stepped back instantly but she kept on walking towards me until we were inches apart.

"What's complicated?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing," I replied, swallowed the spit that was forming in my throat. Paige was intimidating me and I felt uncomfortable. I felt threatened.

"Is there someone else?" asked Paige desperately.

My brain completely froze, I wasn't used to lying... So I froze and didn't have a clue what to say. Paige had me pushed against the sink and she was making me feel trapped.

"Uh," I replied awkwardly, my throat getting dry from fear. Paige was scaring me.

"I knew it," she said viciously.

Paige grabbed my wrists and began throwing me around, I didn't have much of a reaction because I was so shocked. But I noticed the bathroom door open and I began to feel even worse.

"Just the girl I wanted to beat to death," said Paige dangerously, who was referring to Alison who had entered the bathroom to freshen up.

Alison put her bag on the floor and didn't run out, she stayed put and had no look of fear in her eyes at all. Alison was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket and a pair of boots. She looked really hot, might I add.

"Why's that?" asked Alison calmly, smirking the way she always does and catching my eye.

Paige had now released me but I was still up against the sink, in a state of shock. Alison was at the door and Paige was between us.

"Emily here, will tell you. But after I beat your ass," said Paige, clenching her fists.

"I'm not sure you want to attempt that," said Alison firmly, taking off her leather jacket that revealed a sleeveless t-shirt and her perfect skin. Alison accidentally tensed her arms to reveal her biceps on her upper-arms.

I wondered if Alison knew how to fight, or what she meant by her comment to Paige. Was Alison rough? Did she have a side that I didn't want to know? Or maybe Alison was sporty or into that kind of stuff? Who knew.

Paige began walking up to Alison and attempted to wrap her arms around Alison's neck, Alison however, reversed the move and held Paige in an armlock which Paige began whining in. It was unbelievable.

"I don't appreciate bullies," said Alison calmly, holding the armlock even tighter.

"I'm sorry," said Paige quickly.

"Tell that to Emily," replied Alison, nodding towards me.

"I'm sorry Emily, but-" began Paige.

"No buts. Tell her your sorry and mean it. And I _assure_ you, if I see you within five feet of Emily in the next three months, it won't end well... Respect her judgement and move on, if she doesn't like you then stop hassling her. Understood?" said Alison protectively.

I was quite shocked that Alison was protecting me like that, it was really good to know she had my back and that she could take on anyone, regardless of height.

"I'm really sorry Emily." said Paige quietly, and Alison loosened her grip slightly and Paige began running out of the bathroom.

Alison stayed on her hunkers and stared across the room, she picked up her jacket and purse and was about to walk out of the room but I finally recovered from my state of shock and began moving again.

I quickly walked towards the bathroom door and grabbed Alison by the wrist before she could leave. I didn't want to embarrass myself but I had to let her know I was grateful.

"Thank you," I said quickly, slowly releasing my grip from the smaller girl when she hadn't left the room.

"Uh, it was no problem," she replied sweetly.

"Nice muscl-" I began, before cutting myself off. was I actually about to tell her she had nice muscles, what the hell was my problem?

Alison began to blush slightly as she must have realised what I was about to say. She still had her signature smirk pasted on her face but she was nervous for some reason, I figured it was because someone had seen the badass side to Alison Dilaurentis; the side the no one had even seen.

Alison put on her leather jacket again and looked over to where Paige had been pushing me, she shook her head and frowned slightly. Then she started cursing Paige under her breath.

"So, uh, are you okay?" she asked finally.

"I think so, my head kinda hurts but I'm sure it'll be fine," I replied honestly.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Alison with concern.

"Here," I said, while touching the part of my forehead that hurt. Alison immediately put her hands over it and I felt my heart pounding. Her soft little hands were caressing my forehead and rubbing light little circles on it. It was really quite relaxing.

Alison then put her hands on the back of my head and pulled me into a tight hug while saying, "I won't let that psychopath touch you, I promise."

I felt her skin touch mine during the hug and I wrapped my arms gently around her back, it felt comforting considering what had just happened.

"Has she ever done something like this before?" asked Alison furiously.

"No, but she was really protective. I presumed it was just what someone who likes you does, because I never actually knew what that felt like and-" I stopped myself from talking. Now Alison knew I hadn't had a girlfriend before. Great, now she must think I'm an even bigger dork..

We were still hugging and I felt her breath on my neck whenever she spoke to me, I was hoping she'd speak again.

"Sometimes the people who like you are people you _least_ expect," replied Alison, sliding out of the hug gently.

I wondered what she meant by that, but I didn't dare to ask. My mouth had done too much talking for one day, so I shut it closed and smiled. I was only going to reply to Alison, not ask questions, I decided.

"Where did you learn how to do _that_?" I asked quickly, biting my lip after I said it because yet again, my mouth started to ask questions without my permission.

"Oh Em, there's too much explain there. But I promise I'm gonna tell you my story someday," she replied kindly. My heart dropped when I heard her call me 'Em', it seemed like she didn't even notice she had said it.

I smirked lightly to myself but nodded, "we keep saying that."

The second those words came out, I realised how impatient I sounded and maybe Alison would think I was weird for wanting know her story. Either way, I had said that to her and I sounded like an idiot. So I began blushing and I cracked my knuckle nervously.

Alison just smirked and looked up at me, "come on," she said quickly, taking my hand and rushing me out of the bathroom and through the lunch hall, we ran out the back door of the school and I wondered where the hell she was taking me.

**...**

The back of Rosewood High School is covered in trees, you could call it a forest but it wasn't very big. It was more of a woodland. Alison and I had been walking through the 'wood' for only two minutes now and she was still gripping onto my hand, which rose my pulse dangerously high.

I figured she must have forgotten to let go, since we had just left the school only two minutes ago and we were alone in a wood together. Maybe she was scared? But then I remembered, she was like a mini-assassin and probably wasn't scared of anything.

"So, uhm, do you know where we're going?" asked Alison suddenly, interrupting me from my thoughts.

Alison must of felt my hand tense so she released her hand from mine slowly and waited for me to answer.

"My dad took me here when I was younger, so, uh, kind of," I half-lied. But it had been years since I was here last, so I couldn't exactly remember the wood completely.

"Is there any cool spots?" asked Alison, looking around the wood as we walked.

I thought about that for a while, there was a cabin somewhere around here but I couldn't really remember where, but I think I had an idea of where I was going.

"There's a broken up cabin that's pretty cool, from what I remember. It's somewhere in that direction, I think," I said, pointing to the trail that led to the left side of the wood.

Alison nodded and we began walking slowly on the trail that I had directed us on. I didn't know what to say next and it was getting kind of awkward, so I just asked, "why did you take me here?"

Alison looked up at me, "to talk, I mean, you couldn't wait to spend time with me so I said why not bring her to a wood I have no idea where I have never even been before."

I knew Alison was joking about the me not being about to spend time with her bit because she winked after she said it. I nodded in response and hoped she would say something because I was all out of ideas.

I looked at Alison, she had her mouth open to talk but then closed it again. I knew she was trying to say something so I just waited patiently.

"So," she said finally, "I had to learn self-defence because some freak was threatening me - by text. I didn't know who it was and I still don't. My mom was going crazy because my behaviour had changed. She thought I was moodier and stuff, which was true, but it was because I couldn't figure out who it was. So when my mom caught me sneaking out of the house at 2:00am one night, she said we were moving here."

That wasn't what I was expecting. Alison didn't even get into the story gently, she just came right out with it. I didn't expect Alison to have a tough story where she was the vicim, I just thought that she would be the bully. But I was clearly mistaken. But I wondered why Alison was sneaking out a 2:00am. So I asked, I felt more comfortable with Alison now, because she had become my-almost-friend.

"Why were you going out at 2am?" I asked sheepishly.

Alison pursed her lips before saying, "To catch the bastard. I had gotten a text that night saying 'I kill for sport' and, you know, most people would take that as a joke but I didn't, this person was serious and they'd proven that before. They've been in my room. But I haven't received any texts since I moved here, which is good."

I nodded, I might not know exactly how Alison feels and how scared she must be, but I still felt extremely bad for her. She wasn't even safe in her own home.

"What does you mom think?" I asked quickly, wondering how they didn't take it to the police.

Alison's eyes dropped to the floor, she must have felt ashamed or something, "She doesn't know, no one does."

My mouth opened to say something, but nothing would come out. Alison had chosen me, she'd chosen to tell me. I wondered why, I also wondered who the real Alison was.

"Why _me_?" I asked eventually, I bit my lip nervously, hoping Alison would answer.

Her eyes shot back up at me instantly and didn't look away. Alison didn't say a word, she just kept her eyes locked with mine and eventually gave me a small smile before saying, "because I, uhm, trust you out of all these douchebags at this stupid school."

I smiled a little, then she looked away from me to glance at where we were going, but then I remembered Alison's words from Friday night. She said it was CeCe's fault that her family had to move to Rosewood. So I decided to ask her about that.

"What about CeCe, I mean, you told me she was the reason you moved," I said awkwardly, before staring into the distance as we walked.

"I didn't want to tell CeCe that someone had been threatening me, because she was my friend. So she got jealous and thought I was keeping secrets from her... So she decided to tell my parents I was having sex with my teacher," she half-whispered, I could see her skin turn pale from the memory. "So when my parents caught me sneaking out that night, they presumed I was going to see my teacher."

I gasped a little bit, I couldn't believe someone would do something like that to their friend. "Oh my God. That's freaking horrible," I hissed loudly.

"That was a mediocre thing to do in Georgia," murmured Alison.

I didn't know what to say next, but thankfully we had reached a point in the wood where we couldn't walk on the trail any further and when we looked up we seen a smallish lake with a rock beside it in a space where it was surrounded by trees.

"Wow. It's beautiful," said Alison quietly, referring to the lake.

I nodded in agreement, it was beautiful. The sound of the birds chirping in the trees and the water glistening in the sunlight. Everyone used to always come to this lake but we never came the way me and Alison had travelled, there was another way to come here and we used to have parties and swim, it was the place everyone wanted to go to. But one day, at a party I thankfully wasn't at, people got caught drinking illegally, so no one comes here anymore.

My thoughts were cut short when I felt a hand gently press against my lower back and began pushing me into the lake. I held my breath as I swam upwards to resurface myself. My clothes were soaked and I could taste the lake water in my mouth.

"What was that about!?" I asked playfully as Alison was laughing at the sight. She'd pushed me in and didn't even feel bad.

"You said you would teach my how to swim, so now is your chance," retorted Alison, still laughing.

I scoffed, "Yes, in a pool. Not a lake. There could be sharp rocks in here or anything."

Alison nodded in response, but then began smiling again, "I'll take my chances."

Then she jumped in with me and swan upwards but then she was complaining because she was too small for this depth and she was terrible at swimming.

So I put each of my hands on Alison's arms and held her up supportively. "Paddle your legs quickly and then follow my actions over to this side of the lake." I said clearly, releasing Alison from my grasp and swimming slowly over to another side of the lake.

Alison quickly reciprocated my actions and swam swiftly towards me. I couldn't help the smile that arose onto my face. Then Alison reached the position I was in and only when she was beside me did I realise how her top was sticking to her skin. She had removed her leather jacket before entering the lake and was now in her sleeveless top that presented her biceps greatly.

I tried not to stare, but it was impossible and I now realised how Alison must have noticed my staring that lasted for about five seconds.

"What?" she asked softly after a second.

I mentally cursed at myself for staring too long. A friend doesn't allow their eyes to linger on their friend's body for longer than one second. But it was becoming harder and harder to accept just a friendship with her.

"Uh, nothing," I said pathetically. I hoped that Alison could accept that answer and move on.

"No tell me," she said persistently.

"It's just you're like seriously beautiful," I said quietly, looking anywhere but Alison. Then I frowned when I said that because, honestly, I couldn't believe those words had just come out of my mouth.

When I eventually looked down at Alison, she was biting her lip and looping up at me, smirking slightly. Her hair was wet and her eyes shined brighter than the sky and lake water itself.

"What was Paige talking about earlier?" asked Alison after we had a moment of staring.

"What?" I asked curiously. I couldn't remember what Paige had said, there'd been a lot of things she had said.

"About having to ask you why she was angry at me," she replied with a confused look.

My jaw dropped, I remembered exactly what she was talking about now. Paige had figured it out, she had realised that I liked Alison and not her...

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't voice an answer because my body had stopped working. Alison was looking up at me expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"I, uhm, I guess she thought I liked you," I said quickly, trying - but failing - to sound calm about the question.

"As a friend or as more than a friend?" replied Alison who, surprisingly, had managed to keep herself up in the water. I wondered if she knew how to swim but was just teasing with me...but that was the least of my worries. I still had to answer Alison and push all the feelings I had for her to the bottom of my body and pretend I didn't see her that way.

"More than a friend," I answered, taking in a deep breath to calm myself.

"Oh, so do you?" she asked curiously, and I swear I thought I seen a hint of hope in her eyes as if she wanted me to say yes. But it was probably just because I was hungry from skipping lunch early and I was hallucinating - which reminded me, we skipped school early too... Shit.

I swallowed hard and looked at the smaller girl, I couldn't believe she asked that. But I had to continue to hide my feelings towards her. I knew she was straight and it'd be humiliating to get hurt by her.

"No," I said plainly, with no emotion in my voice. It broke my heart to hide the feelings I was having for her. It felt like I was back in the closet again and it was horrible.

Alison broke eye-contact and looked down at the water, she was squinting at the water a bit. I wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe I wasn't very convincing?

"Okay, uhm, I think we should start brainstorming ideas of what to tell the school. Since we are soaking wet and skipped like an hour of class," smirked Alison, changing the subject quickly.

I let out a sigh of relief because Alison believed me and wasn't going to ask further questions about what Paige said and I was glad that she didn't ask about that incident in history this morning.

"We can just skip the rest of the day, right? I mean, it's only English that were going to miss," I said coolly, hoping that she didn't mind skipping the rest of the day.

"Sounds good to me, but I'm not sure you wanna go ahead with that idea..." said Alison suspiciously.

"What do you mea-" I began but I was cut off when Alison immediately splashed water at me and pushed me underwater, which resulted in her falling on top of me. I felt her smooth arms brush off of mine as we tried to resurface ourselves for air.

Alison was still on top of me, but she tried to swim upwards as she realised I needed air. When I was finally breathing I splashed Alison back and then she pushed me again but this time I pushed her back playfully and I pushed her underwater this time.

I then remembered that Alison wasn't the most experienced swimmer and I was about to pull her up from the water but instead she wrapped her arms around my waist and basically hugged me underwater in an attempt not to drown.

The only thing I felt was her arms gently wrapped around my waist.

I finally brought us both above the water and smiled at Alison who was laughing lightly at the little water fight we had just encountered.

Her arms were still around my waist and her hands were placed gently on my lower back. I kept hoping she would remove them so I could actually stop blushing and smiling unnecessarily every couple of seconds.

"How are we gonna dry off later?" I asked quickly.

"We could sit on that rock? The sun has heated it up so we could sit on it and dry off," suggested Alison, pointing to the rock beside the lake.

I recognised it immediately. Hanna had told me about that rock before, some sort of stupid rock, oh what was it called? The Kissing Rock!

It was such a stupid name and a stupid theory. People said that if you went there, the spirits of past lovers push you to kiss the other person with you... But I don't believe in any of the shit that goes around Rosewood anymore.

I realised I still hasn't answered Alison, but I wondered if it was a rock for lovers, would it be appropriate to sit on it with Alison?

The next thing I knew, Alison unwrapped her arms from my waist, grabbed my hand gently and attempted to swim us both over to the shore of the lake. But she wasn't able to support us both because she hadn't had much experience swimming so I decided to race ahead and take charge of the situation.

Once we were at the shore, Alison was looking at me with wide eyes. I didn't know why, so I decided to ask.

"What?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You're amazing," she said quickly, which made me furrow my eyebrows. But then Alison spoke again, "at swimming."

I laughed a little because I didn't know what Alison had been talking about. I thought for s split second, she was calling me amazing.

"C'mere," she said nicely, grabbing my hand and walking us towards the rock. Our clothes were soaked but luckily we had removed our shoes before we entered the lake.

Once we sat on the rock which was big enough for us both, Alison lay back on it. I forced myself to look in the other direction because is couldn't look at her lying there like that without wanting to kiss her.

"What's your story?" she asked curiously, causing me to glance back at her.

I thought about the question for a second before realising she was asking me about my life, like I had been with her's.

"Well, uhm, I don't have any exciting stories. I'm pretty boring actually but I guess the biggest factor of my teenage life was the fact that I had to come to terms with being gay. I mean, I have dated guys and I never felt anything but I thought that was normal. But then I started getting crushes on girls instead and it was really hard to come to terms with. My father was away at the army and only came home every four months, so when he come home one day, I told him and then my mother," I paused for a minute before continuing. It was hard to relive the memory of how my mother took the news. "She didn't take it very well, so I never actually had a girlfriend because I didn't want to upset her."

Alison sat up on the rock and gave me a sympathetic smile, she looked so beautiful in the sunlight and it was hard for me to resist kissing her. But I chewed the inside of my jaw and made sure that I didn't screw up by kissing a straight girl.

"That's not very fair on you, Emily. You a human being, you shouldn't have to trade your happiness to keep someone content. It's not fair on you," replied Alison sweetly.

"I guess, but I don't want to hurt her," I began tearing up and I didn't know how to stop the tears from coming down.

A tear rolled onto my cheek and I was about to wipe it away with my hand but Alison's thumb got there first, she wiped it off gently and cupped my face with her hands.

"You should be proud of who you are," said Alison kindly, she was so easy to like, she had this whole other side to her, her sweet side. I knew I was falling for her. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I was only going to get hurt and I'm not sure I wanted to get my heart broken, especially not by my friend.

"I am proud," I retorted, my eyes filling with tears again but I blinked them away.

"You could have any girl in the whole school. They're all obviously too scared to come out, Em," said Alison softly, trying to console me.

But I only wanted one girl, Alison Dilaurentis. I wanted you and I knew I could never have you. And it was breaking my heart further everyday.

I just nodded in response because I felt incapable of speaking. I looked at Alison again, she was looking right back at me. We were inches apart on a rock made for lovers and we were talking about my sexuality. I didn't imagine this in a million years when I woke up this morning.

**...**

We didn't really talk much after that, we just sat in a comfortable silence to dry off. Once we were actually dry, Alison suggested we head back through the forest so we'd be home in time, but I told her I knew a shortcut, since we used to come here all the time.

Our cars were at the school but we couldn't risk getting caught, so I told her we could go back for them later or something.

Alison followed me out of the other side of the woods and we were on some street, I think it was called Jefferson Lane or something, but I knew where we were.

"If we keep walking straight for like three minutes, we'll be at your house," I said nicely.

"What about you? What will you tell your mom and dad?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I'll just say that the boys started throwing water balloons after school. Or that I was at swim practice," I replied calmly.

As we were walking on the pathway home, we talked about everything but out chat was cut short when someone greeted me.

"Hey Emily," said the girl that stood in front of us.

I looked at the girl and immediately recognised her, it was Sydney from the swim team.

"Hey Syd," I smiled.

"I missed you in practice today," she pouted.

I let out a nervous laugh, Sydney hardly recognised me any other day. But I would never say that to her. Instead I just nodded.

"Where'd you go?" asked Sydney after a few seconds of silence.

I then realised that she hadn't even bothered to say hello to Alison, who was standing beside me.

"I was with Ali," I replied honestly.

"Wait, are you two, uh, together?" she asked with wide eyes.

"What?" I was shocked by what Sydney had said, I didn't even form a legitimate answer.

"No, we're not," said Alison, recovering for me.

My heart kind of dropped when Alison was so quick to answer Sydney. A part of me liked to pretend that Alison was my girlfriend and that she liked me back, but I had to accept the real situation; she was straight.

"Oh. Sorry. Well I'll see you tomorrow, superstar," said Sydney, nudging me playfully on the shoulder and winking at me. Was she just flirting with me?

"Uhm, bye," I looked over my shoulder to see Sydney walking away and then she looked back to see me staring at her, she just smiled and kept walking.

Then I looked forward and frowned, I didn't know if she was flirting or being friendly and it was really irritating.

"Well I was a serious third wheel there!" whispered Alison, but then she seen my frowning and grew concerned, "what's wrong?"

I knew exactly what was wrong, I wanted to be with Alison but I couldn't, that was what was wrong.

"Nothing, come on, we're almost home," I replied simply, trying my best not to sound dull. Alison looked at me with concern and I pretended I didn't notice as we walked home.

**...**

**End of Chapter 4!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it... I'm sorry it was kind of long...**

**Anyway, leave a Kudos or Comment or something and tell me what you think...**

**You can follow me on Tumblr:**

**@ SimplyEmison**

**❤️❤️**


End file.
